My Angel
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: You want a Hush Hush baby, you get one. Nora is delivering her first child, Hush Hush readers this is your Holy Grail for birth scenes with Patch! : Please R and R Chapter 2 up. Adult. Coarse language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

You guys are gonna love me forever when I'm done with this one shot. This is just a taste of Patch and Nora in my own head. Are you looking for a big slice of Patch yumminess and Norah and Patch having a baby? Well here is your devilish fix. Rated R for sexual references and coarse language.

I do not own Hush Hush **but I do own my saying of 'Wings' for their baby, no one I know has done that yet! :D**

One Shot- Patch and Nora- My Angel

Nora sat up in the cool silk sheets of the bed she shared with her boyfriend Patch Cipriano. She rubbed her pregnant stomach tentatively as she stared at her alarm clock.

2:20am

"Hey little one. You're not due to start kicking until-uh-four in the-uh-morning!"

Suddenly Norah's stomach muscles began contracting a lot quicker than her normal Braxton hicks contractions she was used to. Without even thinking, Nora tore off her covers and began waddling out of the bedroom. Patch was up late as usual continuing his research on all things Nephlim.

Patch looked up from his black laptop, his lips turned into a small smirk.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Angel?"

"Trust me. I'd love to. But Wings here woke me up with its constant kicking."

The smirk from Patch's lips faded and morphed into a straight line. "Come here." He said softly as he gathered his girlfriend into his muscular arms.

Nora's head lay on Patch's strong shoulder as he soothed her with gentle caresses.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just breathe in and out." His voice was gruff and yet calm at the same time. Normally, Nora would relish this moment and hook her arms around him tighter and maybe even try to have a 'moment' with him- even though it was very hard to be intimate in her state. The problem was that she was not doing any of those things. In fact, a sharp pain was making its way down her back and curling towards her lower region.

Nora pushed the niggling pains out of her mind and listened to Patch's heart through his chest. She liked the gentle thumping she heard and apparently so did Wings. The baby continued to kick but it was almost as if it was trying to get out of her.

Patch rocked Norah and held her tight to his chest. Once he felt her body limp in his arms, he adjusted her backwards so he could place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm, Patch…" Norah murmured as she continued to drift. For a moment, she let herself open her eyes once more and get lost in Patch's eyes. Patch searched hers as they linked hands and began wrapped in themselves once more. Norah eagerly parted her thighs and moved ever closer to Patch's crotch. She hit the small bump that was forming in his pants and Patch's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Angel. Angel. Angel." He murmured as he gently gave the smallest thrust that began to send Norah over the edge. Even though they were not making love, he knew he could make Norah reach that amazing pleasure just by thrusting his body a little more. Norah hungrily gripped Patch's shoulders and thrusted back, only to have a _very_ sharp pain stop her dead in her movements.

"Ahh!"

Immediately, all lust and playfulness forgotten, Patch grabbed Norah by both the sides of her arms and searched her gaze.

"Angel? Are you okay? Patch asked his heart beating double time. Norah's dark eyes flickered to his and were laced with fresh panic as she desperately shook her head.

"Oh, my God…Patch…I'm so sorry…" She began as she felt her forehead with her hand and began to feel sweaty and hot all of the sudden. Patch watched her movements with baited breath.

"What?" He said his voice deep with concern. "You didn't do anything."

Norah suddenly began panting almost sexually, but Patch knew otherwise. He looked down his dark eyes flickering from Norah to his dark jeans.

"Oh, shit." He said realizing what had just happened.

"Patch…I'm so-ahhh!"

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He muttered to himself as he rose to his feet Nora still in his arms.

"Patch!" Nora cried as she began to shake with fear. Patch looked down at his jeans and then into Nora's eyes.

"Is this what I _think _it is?" He asked almost pissed. He was not he just as concerned as hell.

Norah honestly did not know. She found her boyfriend's eyes just as she lost all that was left of her dignity. She felt her insides clench and the rest of her water broke onto Patch.

"Oh fuck…I'm so sorry. So fucking-"

Patch's lips crashed onto Nora's before she could say another word. Norah kissed him back as hard as he was kissing her, but the pains inside began to claw harder; she eventually broke away from the kiss completely breathless.

"What was that for?"

"I love you."

"I know…but…my water just broke all over you."

"I know, Angel." Patch said softly as he brushed Norah's wavy hair out of her eyes. "I know."

"Then what the hell are we doing?"

"I love you." He repeated almost clipped. "I do. Just don't worry about it."

"Don't worry….this…fucking…hurts!" She began to whine as her first contraction began to build right up her stomach.

"I know." Patch replied kissing Norah's forehead. "I just don't want you to freak out. We're gonna get you out of here. And then, we're gonna have a baby."

"I'm sorry about your pants."

Patch actually chuckled a soft warm laugh. "You worry too much. Yeah, I know these are nice jeans. But we're having a baby! Who gives a fuck!"

"Patch, stop swearing and put me down so we can get the in the car."

"I'm sorry, but seriously, you're about to experience one of the most amazing things in your life and there is no way I am going to be mad at you just because-"

"Patch! Oh…my…God….oh…my…God!"

"…because you're water broke on me." Patch finished and then suddenly realised Norah was experiencing her first contraction. Immediately he squeezed her hand in support.

"Okay, breathe. Breathe. You're gonna be fine." Again he kissed her forehead and let it linger. "Breathe through it. Hee, hee, hoo. C'mon Angel, you're good, you're okay."

"….uhhhh….it's finishing now…I'm…okay…just get me out of here."

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Patch exclaimed as his grip became tighter even more so despite the fact he was holding her tightly to begin with. "Okay, hold on. I'm going to get you there."

"Patch!"

"Breathe Nora. Just don't let go of me."

"Like I'm fucking going to!"

"Okay, that's good, Angel. I'm going to fly you to the nearest hospital."

"….hooo….hooo….hooo….are you….fucking…hoo…crazy?"

"No, I'm a dedicated boyfriend who happens to be your guardian angel."

"State the obvious all you want baby, but…oh…my…God…we're going to get caught…you can't…you….can't do…that."

"Hey." Patch said softly as his lips crashed into hers again to silence his worried girlfriend once more. "Shut up. Just for a second and trust me. I'm going to be here for you. Through every breath, every push and every cry Wings makes. Now look into my eyes and tell me you don't trust me after all we have been through."

"I hate you sometimes." Norah said laughing through her tears. Patch wiped the tears with his thumb and smiled so bright Nora couldn't help but beam back.

"That's what I thought. Now hold onto me and breathe deeply. We're going to have a baby."

It wasn't long before Patch descended from the dark clouds from the early morning sky and set himself down near a car park just outside the hospital. It made him look like he was just carrying his heavily pregnant girlfriend through emergency rather than practically flying through the doors.

"Patch!" Norah screamed as sweat trickled down her face in a hot bursts. "Help. Me."

"Shhh, it's okay. Breathe. You're fine. We're good. Remember?"

"I don't!" Norah wailed as the contraction tore through her relentlessly. She gripped Patch's hand tightly and no matter how much she cursed or swore or seized his hand, his dark eyes just stared into her own and he just prayed she could see everything was going to be okay. There was no way he fell for nothing. Norah was his future and Wings were their future. He could do this and so could she.

"Fuck. Me."

"I'd love to, Angel." Patch joked his voice low as Norah hissed at him. "But we're kind of busy right now."

"Don't say that again." Norah hissed louder. "This hurts!"

"I know." Patch kissed her knuckles tennatively. "You know I didn't mean that. I just wanted to make you smile."

"That's a low blow considering I'm delivering a baby right now."

"I know. But as I told you before, I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"I wish I could be….but the pain is so bad!"

"I know. I know." Patch kissed Nora's sweaty lips and held her tightly before she had to push him away again. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too."

More to come if you leave lots of comment, no seriously, I will be posting the next part soon as its almost written up! xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up, I hope you like it and let me know what you think of a sequel. Xxx Enjoy and please R and R.

"Awwww!" Norah cried as Patch held her knees to her chest. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Make this stop!"

"I'm sorry hun," The midwife said genuinely as she patted Norah's knee gently. "But the baby has to come out."

"I know…" Norah cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm…just…in so much pain."

"I know, sweetheart. Try pushing again." The midwife enforced as Patch continued to soothe Norah.

"C'mon, Angel. Push. C'mon, you can do this."

"No. I. Can't! Ahhh!" Nora screamed shaking her head in defeat. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Okay, Patch is it?" The midwife asked looking up from between Norah's legs. Patch did not take his eyes off Norah but answered softly. "Yes." He said his voice sounded deeper than normal and the older nurse assisting the young midwife found the voice strangely sexy despite the fact she was helping to deliver his girlfriend's baby. But Patch's eyes were not going anywhere.

"I need you to distract her from the pain. The head is crowning."

Immediately, Patch pulled Norah's head backwards so she was looking up into his dark pools.

"Hey, Angel." Patch said softly. Norah barely looked back at him through her haze of tiredness she could not even muster the strength to find his gaze like she normally knew how to.

"Patch…" She breathed softly."

Patch grinned like an idiot for just a moment. "I love you, baby." He spoke directly to her as she began to feel the pain seizing her from right down inside.

"I…love…" She could not even finish her words as her contraction took full throttle force and she grunted in pain.

"!" Norah screamed her head falling downwards onto her chest so that her eyes began to close again

"Hey, hey, hey!" Patch exclaimed quickly as he pulled her head backward to meet with his eyes once more. "Relax. Okay, breathe. Breathe."

"Okay, here comes the head, Nora, I want you to pant for me." The midwife called between Nora's legs.

Nora's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No, I can't…" She whimpered softly. "I…can't…"

Patch's eyes sliced into his girlfriend's just as she screamed in pain.

"Ah! !"

"Breathe, c'mon Angel." He encouraged making breathing notions with his free hand as he spoke. "C'mon, hoo, hoo, hoo."

"Phew…phew…phewwwww! Ah!"

"Okay, Nora, that's perfect!" The midwife yelled as she reached in and began to support the emerging head. "Okay, we're going to have to get you to give us a push, Nora!"

"Ohhh…my…fuck!" Nora swore breathlessly. Patch was patient as can be and breathed through the pain with her.

"C'mon, Angel. Hoo. Hoo. Hoo. C'mon." He squeezed Nora's hand and grinned. "Now up, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand push!"

Nora bore down as hard as she could and stopped breathing while she pushed.

"No, sweetie. Breathe, you must breathe." The nurse said quickly.

"Pheewww…" Nora rasped breathlessly. "I…can't…do…ahhh!"

"Push!" The midwife yelled as she tried to pull the head free from the opening. "Give us one good one, sweetie."

"Ahh!" Nora pushed again and squeezed tighter on Patch's hand. "Oh…ohhh….owww!"

"C'mon Angel." Patch encouraged kissing Nora's sweaty forehead. "Push." He whispered. "Hold on to me and push."

"Okay, harder, harder…and…you'll feel some burning…" The midwife advised as she braced herself to catch the baby. "Almost like a ring of-"

"Fire!" Nora screamed her eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Oh, my God! So much firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!"

"Okay, here we go, push!" The midwife said spurring Nora on as much as she could.

"C'mon, baby, Angel, I love you so much." Patch kissed Nora's ears and spoke in a whisper. "So _fucking _much."

"Okay and one…two…c'mon let's get this baby out in ten counts!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Nora pushed with everything she had and for a split second, Patch pulled away from her face and just focussed on her eyes that were squeezed shut.

"One…two…keep it coming!" The nurse yelled as Patch suddenly straightened sensing the end was nearing…

"Okay, Angel c'mon!" Patch yelled as Nora continued to bear down.

The excitement in the room began to come alive as everyone counted in union.

"One…two…there, four…five…" Patch counted down with the nurse and the midwife. Nora bore down harder with each count until she was sure she was going to pass out any second now.

"….six…c'mon push harder! …Seven, _eight…."_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"C'mon, we're almost home now. Give it everything you've got, Angel." Patch said almost laughing. "Give them _hell." _Patch smirked at his own joke just as Nora grinned back before she started pushing again.

"C'mon, c'mon!"

"Nine…" Patch counted focussing on Nora's now open eyes.

"….ten…..!" The nurse finished as Nora collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Oh….God…here…we go ag….ahh!"

"C'mon, baby push!" Patch yelled as Nora seized his hand once more. She swore she heard his bones crack but she could not be sure. "Push, push…_push!"_

"And…here it comes…!" The midwife yelled. Her hands were placed in between Nora's legs just as the baby slipped out.

"Gotcha." She said grinning. "Okay, Nora, Patch…relax. She's here!"

"!" The baby cried a noisy lung filled cry.

"Oh, thank God…" Nora said collapsing onto Patch and breathing heavily. "….did….you….say she?"

"Yep. It's a very beautiful girl." The midwife announced holding the very messy baby up for them to see. Patch's eyes lit up and he grinned like an idiot as the midwife placed the baby into Nora's tried arms.

"Oh…my, God…" Patch said in shock. He immediately turned Nora's head to hers and crashed his lips into hers with a soft kiss. "I love you…so much…" He was breathless when he pulled away. "So much, my Angel."

"Patch, would you like to cut the cord?" The midwife asked before she handed Patch the scissors.

"I'd love to!" Patch said excitedly as he took the scissors. He gently clamped down on the cord and snipped it slowly. Nora turned her head and kissed Patch just as the baby stopped crying looked up at both of them, her beautiful blue eyes wide.

"Hey…" Nora said breathlessly her eyes droopy. She tried to force them open but she was feeling the pull of exhaustion. "I love you…so much, wings." She whispered.

"Wings?" The nurse said overhearing. Patch grinned his heart-stopping smile.

"She's our Angel."

"Angel? Very pretty." She said as she began scribbling on her pad.

Patch looked up at Nora as if to ask her permission. Nora nodded softly.

"Angel, Angelina Harriet Cipriano." Nora said softly her voice catching in her throat. Patch looked at Nora lovingly, while holding her hand; he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly. He knew why she had picked those names and he did not mind. He thought this moment was beautiful and he wanted to hold onto it forever. He found Nora's lips just as the midwife resumed her position at Nora's legs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just need you to give a little push, Nora. The placenta's almost out."

Nora obeyed and pushed gently and Patch watched her in fascination. She had done so much pushing already but she still had some more energy deep down. He was amazed by her consistent strength. Soon enough the placenta was delivered and Nora could relax again.

"I love you." Patch said his eyes deep and soulful. "I do."

"So…you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad, Angel?" He said softly. "I love Angel and you. I respect what you picked. I know this past year hasn't been easy for you." He said kissed her moist red ear tenderly.

"I know…it's just…Hank…he may be my biological father…but Harrison Grey, will _always _be my real father." She said her voice catching again. "And…Angel will always carry his spirit in her heart…like I do…" Nora said tears making path down her cheeks. "I'll always love him, Patch. I know it's crazy but…"

Patch's lips crashed onto hers again. "Never say you're crazy, Grey." He told her. "You're not. You miss your _father. _Your real one. Harriet, is beautiful, it's perfect."

"Thanks." Nora said wiping her eyes. "I love you, Jev Patch Cipriano."

"And I love you, Nora Grey Cipriano."

Nora kissed his lips in a daze but then pulled back suddenly. "What did you just call me?"

A sly smile on his lips. "Cipriano." He licked his lips and flashed a heart-melting smile. "I know this isn't the best time but I love you, Nora." He said. To her surprise, he pulled a little delicate black box his jacket pocket. "Nora Grey, will you marry me?"

"Oh…my…God…Patch…" Nora said crying. "Yes! Oh…my God… Yes! Yes!" Patch's lips crashed down once more and stole all of Nora's doubts and fears in its wake. Nothing could be sweeter than this and nothing could come between them. He loved her forever and ever, and no one could take that away. Nora let his hands finally get lost in all her sweaty dark curls and waves and nearly didn't come up for air- she was breathless with a baby in her arms…but she didn't feel she needed air at this moment.

She was his finally. There was now a promise for forever. Angel cooed softly in her parents' arms just as Patch pulled away and carefully extracted the ring from the foam. He placed it on Nora dainty engagement finger and kissed her hand tenderly.

"I love you, my Angel." He said just before he kissed her again. Nora smiled her eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too."

"I love, Wings too..." Patch said his voice soft as he placed a gently kiss on Angelina's soft head. "She'll always be our Wings."

He laughed soft warm sound as Nora cuddled him closer, the modest diamond shimmering in the dim lights.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sequel- The wedding- Name to be determined! Xxx


End file.
